chatangofandomcom-20200214-history
Geno
Synopsis Geno is a very narcissistic chatango user/social butterfly/role-player who floats over many chatrooms over the years, he is a regular of A True Bar, Society and Warzone (previously), one of the many main chats that he apparently frequents. Which are also chats he moderates in, just for your information: He is often seen as a moderator or administrator of a chat-room, you never know. He can also be found in: Jail, Arialovescherry, B0tty, i3ryeok, Chittychittychatbang and many more chatrooms across the chatango chat web site. He started chatango on December 2007. Chatango - Non-Chatango Details Ocean man, take me by the hand, lead me to the land That you understand Ocean man, the voyage to the corner of the globe Is a real trip Ocean man, the crust of a tan man imbibed by the sand Soaking up the thirst of the land Ocean man, can you see through the wonder of amazement At the oberman Ocean man, the crust is elusive when it casts forth To the childlike man Ocean man, the sequence of a life form raised in the sand, Soaking up the thirst of the land Ocean man... Ocean man... Ocean man... Ocean man, take me by the hand, lead me to the land That you understand Ocean man, the voyage to the corner of the globe Is a real trip Ocean man, the crust of a tan man imbibed by the sand Soaking up the thirst of the land Ocean man, can you see through the wonder of amazement At the oberman Ocean man, the crust is elusive when it casts forth To the childlike man Ocean man, the sequence of a life form raised in the sand, Soaking up the thirst of the land Ocean man... Trivia He is a ten years veteran, but he took times off; a couple of years and a few months at times. He is respected, admired and feared by many, hated by very few due to his dealings, in and outside of chatango. Just by the way he talks about himself on this article you can pretty much sum up he's not only a narcissist, but completely self obsessed to an obnoxious degree. Continued * He possess many originals that he is willing to trade, but isn't able to sell due to card issue. * He declares himself "famous", despite the fact many people on chatango don't even know who he is. * Over the years he's pretty active on media social, and have always had many contacts. * He is apparently "famous" for the questionable amount of women he deals with daily, however this is likely a lie as he seems to be a virgin. * He claims to be attractive, and yet again self declares himself "famous" among all girls on chatango. * He also dabbles with edits, picture editting, themes and those along that line. * He has the most homosexual relationships out of any male on chatango. Author's Note (Most of these information are taken from those who knew him from a long time - close or remotely related to him, of course names won't be given out unless asked, sites as reference won't be linked either).Category:Users Category:Chatango Famous Category:Roleplayers Category:Combat Roleplayers Category:Account Seller/Traders Category:Socialite Category:Social Butterfly Category:Internet Famous